


Noises

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Actor AU, Hotel, Pillow Fights, inspired from a tumblr prompt!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Yuuya and Sora agreed on sleeping together in the new hotel, but Sora isn't sleepy enough to go to bed.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya & Shiunin Sora
Kudos: 5





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking for some inspiration, and when i found this prompt, i had to write about it, also because i missed arc-v for some reason,, so,,  
> the prompt is from love-me-a-good-prompt on tumblr! check it out ;;  
> hope you like it <3

Yuuya almost regretted to agree on staying in a room with Sora. They had to record the last episodes of ARC-V, so they had to change studio and set. The hotel in which they had to act wasn't the same as they were going to sleep, it was the one next to it. Yuuya knew the younger actor right before the cast was formed, they witnessed to each other at their audition. Yet, the – now – fifteen years old boy knew that Sora would've be chosen. Why? He was son of two actors who previously did ZEXAL, he just calculated the things together. Additionally, Yuuya himself was son of two actors, that were in the current cast as well. His mind blew.

Sora went to sit on one of the two beds right away, claiming the left one, closer to the window. The moonlight wasn't enough for them to see well, so Yuuya turned the lights on when he had to close the door's room. The younger boy slightly jumped on his bed still sat; his curly aquamarine hair bounced at every little jump and a smile was drawn on his face. The older sat on his bed and looked at him hop, a bit confused. Sora stopped, his hands on the soft plaid that made him intuitively caress it.

«I did small roles when I was younger,» the boy admitted, «but I've never had my own hotel room!»

Yuuya warmly giggled, «Do you notice I'm here too?»

«Oh, you know what I mean. I'm barely allowed to go out alone!» he then got up, «I think we should get changed for bed»

The green haired boy nodded, taking his luggage and opening it. Sora did the same, but before he could take something from there, he went to check the bathroom. Yuuya took advantage of it to quickly change in his pajama – he just felt awkward if he changed in front of the younger co-worker. The latter returned in front of his bed after some seconds, picking the clothes from the luggage and changing in them.

«I'm not sleepy, though» Sora complained, letting out a little sigh with a pout on his face.

«Then don't sleep» Yuuya replied, taking his toothbrush with the toothpaste, «Sleep doesn't have to be forced» and went to the bathroom, followed by the younger shortly after. The older teenager brushed his teeth while the curly haired boy looked at him.

«What should I do...?» he asked.

Yuuya spitted the rest of toothbrush he had on his mouth, then took some water, kept it for some seconds mixing it in his mouth, and spitted again, «I don't know, but personally, I want to sleep» he answered, going to sit on his bed.

Sora sat next to him, «But we can do something...» the first thing he glanced at was the pillow on Yuuya's bed. He smirked and took it in his little hands, jokingly hitting him with that. The older jolted and raised a hand to defend himself.

«Hey, what are you doing?!»

«Pillow fiiiight!»

And he was hit again.

Yuuya's eyes thinned, glancing at Sora's bed, especially the pillow that was there. He decided to take it, smiling.

«You wanna fight, huh?» he giggled.

They started to hit and throw pillows at each other, laughing and screaming – or at least Sora was – together. A chair fell as they passed, jumped and even ran to avoid the pillow attacks. After some minutes, someone knocked the door. The noises suddenly stopped and all they could hear was nothing but silence, or their tired breaths. As a responsible and oldest person in the room, Yuuya went to open the door, seeing a man in front of him who was complaining with him about their yells and noises. Yuuya apologized, then they greeted each other and closed the door.

Sora witnessed the scene giggling.

«Whoops»


End file.
